The Big Melting Iceies
by i.am.emerson.tuesday
Summary: Cosmo and Timmy get in big trouble when Timmy wishes for a waterpark.I promise it'll be good,just bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you're saying this. I just can't believe you! Here we are blaming global warming for melting the polar ice caps while it was just you two!" Wanda screamed.

"But Timmy said he wanted a water park…"

"I don't wanna here it!Fix it now!"

"Yes Wanda. What were we talking about? Oh right, the big ice-ies.Got it." Cosmo said, taking out a pad of paper and a pen. "fix….ice-ies….now"he mumbling while writing.

"I'm on it!"

"God help us…"Wanda said as Cosmo flew away.

"Will a Timmy Turner please come to the front office? Your uncle-what was that sir? - Cosmosian Omsoc is here to take you home for the rest of the day" said the p.a. system.

Yes, thought Timmy, now I can get out of Mr. Crocker's stupid interrogations.

"I know why you're leaving early Turner-FAIRYGODPARENTS!" He screamed, breaking a pencil, ruler, and a thick book while doing his spastic jump.

"You really should get some help, Mr. Crocker. They have nice people in white suits who can make you be a normal-" Timmy started to say.

"I already am getting help- hey! That's none of your business! I'm on to you Turner. You had better watch your back….."

A/N:I dont own fairly odd parents.please review!this is my fist fic so be nice.or not.just review.i promise to write more if at least 5 people review


	2. Chapter 2

"So whattdid we do wrong this time?" Timmy asked Cosmo.

"Welll…remember when you wished for a water park? Well…I kinda put it in one, just one, of the polar ice caps." Cosmo started to explain

"That sounds totally awesome! It'll be cold and wet at the same time! Sweet!"

"Umm, yeah. You know how there's no water up there? Just ice? So I thought that I should maybe melt some of the ice so I could have the water and-"

"Oh no! Cosmo!"

"What? Carl said I should do it!" Cosmo whined

"Oh, Carl! I miss him so much!"

"Cosmo, if you fix this, I'll get you a brand new ant." Timmy said.

"Oh really! Yay! Another Carl! I think I'll name him Carl II." Cosmo exclaimed.

"All right, let's get started. I wish we were in the North Pole."

"Do you think this Carl will like me and not die?" Cosmo asked as he poofed them to the North Pole.

"Yeah sure Cosmo. We need to focus on saving the North Pole, okay?"

"Hey! Doesn't Santa live there? Boy, I'd sure like to give that guy a piece of my mind! Everyone believes in him and not in fairies!" Cosmo whined

"Grow up Cosmo. Hey look, penguins! I wish the penguins could speak English!"

!ENGLISH! 

"I wonder when we're gonna eat." Said one penguin.

"Yeah, me too. Oh crap, visitors. Ignore them. Maybe they'll leave." Said another.

Silence and stares.

Someone coughed.

"Hey Timmy, you think they know we can hear them?" Cosmo whispered after a while to break the silence.

"Yeah. I think they do." Timmy whispered back.

"Wait, you can hear us? Hello human life forms" they said very slowly.

"We're not dumb you know!" Timmy said.

"Yeah right." The penguins mumbled.

"**_Yeah!_**" Cosmo sneered.

"Honestly Cosmo, whose side are you on?" Timmy asked, shaking his head, "c'mon, let's go."

"Stupid humans"

"You got that right…" the penguins agreed with one another.

Silence.

"I wonder when we're gonna eat."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosmo, I wish everything was back to the way it was!"

!NORMAL!

Just then, Mr. Crocker comes barreling at them with laser cannons connected to his arms.

"I see you Turner! And your FAIRYGODPARENT!"

"I wish Crocker was in a metal hospital!"

!STRAIGHTJACKET!

"Tell me what you see." The doctor said

"I see FAIRYGODPARENTS!"

"And on this card?" The doctor inquired

"FAIRYGODPARENTS!"

"Oh dear, this is more serious than I thought. We need tranquilizers in here STAT!"

Out of nowhere, two muscle-y guys appear with huge syringes.

"Take him out boys." The doc ordered

BACK IN THE POLE…

"Why do you wanna talk to Santa anyway?" Timmy asked as he and Cosmo neared the famous character's house.

"Oh, I think he'll know." Cosmo said in an angry tone

"Okay dude." Timmy said

When they reached the front door, Cosmo gave three quick, angry knocks. The door opened to reveal a chubby, old woman with a plate full of warm cookies.

"How may I help you? Fresh baked cookie?" asked the accommodating Mrs. Clause.

"I'm Cosmo and I'm looking for Santa. He should know why I'm here." He said seriously. This was weird; Cosmo was NEVER serious.

Santa came to the door, brimming with jolliness. "How can I help you boys? Do you wish to know your place on the list? I'm not supposed to tell you, but if you pay the right price…"

"Santa," Cosmo said icily, "can I have your autograph? PLEASE? 'Cause you're the best wish granter ever…" Cosmo rambled on and on. He as star struck. By Santa. Stranger things have happened, Timmy thought to himself

After Cosmo got his autograph Timmy yelled, "I wish we were home!"

Fin.


End file.
